


追的奇妙冒险

by KompassohneNorden



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KompassohneNorden/pseuds/KompassohneNorden
Summary: 做梦有病的产物





	追的奇妙冒险

//

“追，你要听我的，我已经做出承诺了，这是上级命令”  
斯蒂芬语重心长地劝说道，其实是强迫，

再准确点说是通知，并没有给格林拒绝和回旋的余地。

“......”

绝望的格林被送到了伦纳德的住处。

他摁响了门铃，感觉自己像一块涂满酱汁待烤的肉，烤架就在门内。

伦纳德打开了门，他穿着宽松的家居服，  
而格林倔强地把头扭到一旁看门外的绿植，他不知道该做什么表情来面对这种尴尬的被送炮情况，而且他觉得伦纳德有病，回想起自己在球场上毫无还手之力地被扑倒强吻的丢人画面，更不想直面这个男人。

伦纳德看到僵在门口的格林，攥住他的手腕把人拉进房子。  
被没有防备地扯了一把，追梦重心不稳地要栽倒在伦纳德身上，他本来想抓住旁边的什么东西稳住自己来防止这次亲密接触，可是却直接被一双手揽住腰扶稳了。

现在格林和伦纳德只不过十公分的距离，他们胯部紧贴，伦纳德堪称温柔地扶在他腰上。

fuck

格林突然惊出了几滴冷汗，

我觉得我打不过他，他要是想干我怎么办？

求生欲让格林反握住伦纳德的手臂，迅速拉开两个人的距离。  
这个时候的伦纳德却显出过分地柔顺，他没有挣开格林的钳制，乖乖地让男人握住他的手腕。

那双乌黑的眼珠直视着格林，一如往常地看不出什么情绪，只是黑亮亮地两点，

“我挺喜欢你的”

“......”，格林被这记直球打到哑火，他有种无力感，从比赛结束的那场莫名其妙的混乱，到今天无从拒绝地被送到此地，又被眼前这个新科冠军表达爱意。

在他停顿的时候，伦纳德又凑近了一些，似乎是想吻他。

格林条件反射地偏了头，两个人的呼吸错开，这个明显拒绝的动作让气氛有些尴尬。格林开始烦躁，这已经是第三次他被动作出回应了，只是打个炮而已，他不应该这么胆小的。

“你害怕我吗？”，被拒绝的人却用依旧平静的声线向他问话。

格林有点被激怒了，他不耐烦地看向伦纳德，带着火气反驳回去“你有什么毛病？这么等不急挨操吗？”

听到这种话的伦纳德却并不生气，只是稍微勾了勾嘴角，“我以为你不敢”

空气因为这句话被快速点燃，格林堪称凶狠地撞到伦纳德嘴唇上。

格林其实没有和不太熟悉的人接吻的习惯，可是伦纳德不把眼睛睁全了微笑的样子看得人火大，真的很值得咬两口。  
伦纳德没有拒绝这样的亲吻，他主动张开嘴唇接受格林的侵略行为，他们拧着头亲得难舍难分，从门廊一路撕扯到房间里。

男人总是很容易拱起火来，变得硬梆梆实在是太简单了，他俩急迫地揪着对方的衣服乱扯，伦纳德的家居服比较好脱下来，三两下就被格林和他自己甩到一边。

可是追梦格林今天穿了牛仔裤还系了皮带，着急的时候总是会拉错方向，两只手手忙脚乱到伦纳德等不下去地帮忙，四只手乱七八糟几乎要把皮带扯断，最后终于是金属扣发了慈悲松了口，牛仔裤被光速剥下来扔到地上。

坦诚相待的两块巧克力又马上融到了一起，他们在啃咬的间隙也互相抚摸。

伦纳德在格林趋于狂躁的又摸又咬攻势下艰难地伸手到床头柜去够润滑剂。等他喘了口气要开盖的时候感觉到身上的人突然静止了，他看了看停下动作反盯着他的格林，很无辜地晃了晃手里的东西。伦纳德是以为格林不愿意给自己做扩张，所以继续拧开盖子，本来他也都是自己做这件事情的，他动了动腿，示意身上的人让开一点。

“没指望你帮我”，伦纳德翻身坐起来，在自己的大手上淋了一些润滑剂，然后缓缓把手指伸进自己的体内，他做这些事情的时候也很自然，声线毫无起伏，也没有在陌生人前操自己的羞耻感，就像在完成设定好的程序一样。

格林听到伦纳德的话才醒过神了，他停下动作是因为想起来进门时紧张，在看到伦纳德拿到润滑剂的一瞬间他他连怎么施展自己学过的擒拿都想好了，反正追梦格林是不会给别人草的。

当然，在明白了伦纳德要干什么之后他小小地松了一口气，然后带着点只有自己知道的尴尬皱了皱鼻子，“这样好说多了”，他又自己嘟囔。

注意力重新回到伦纳德本身时，格林不得不承认他彻底硬了，跟刚开始有点赌气的状态完全不一样，因为，伦纳德这样子确实太特么性感了，没有人能拒绝一个乖乖自己做扩张等操的巧克力宝贝。

格林挑了挑眉毛，撸了自己两下，琢磨着把阴茎塞到这个结实漂亮的身体里是什么滋味。  
这个时候伦纳德抬眼看他说，“套子...在你左边的抽屉里”，

格林立刻从善如流地趴过去找套子，像在自己家的冷藏柜里翻冰激凌一样自然，完全没有了刚开始在门外宁死不屈的样子。

很快找到了套子并给自己戴好，格林又凑到安静耐心地动作着的伦纳德身边，嘴巴重新从耳朵开始亲亲挨挨，手跟着怀里的人一起蹭到已经一片滑腻的凹陷里。伦纳德把下巴搁在格林的肩膀上享受他的亲昵，在陌生的手指伸入体内时本能地往前躲了一下，又把自己往男人的怀里塞了一点。

虽然伦纳德的体型稍微大了些，抱起来不那么便捷舒适，但是这个躲闪的小动作还是让格林感觉到了怀里人的可爱之处，他稍微放轻了手下在那个温暖潮湿的地方乱搅的动作，歪头询问喘息已经乱了的伦纳德，“你准备好了吗？”

“...唔，可以了”，伦纳德这个时候几乎软倒在格林怀里，他的腰贴上了格林的腹肌，翘起来的浑圆屁股被格林的手掌揉搓了好久，包括后来被接手玩弄的后穴，他觉得自己整个人都开始高热起来，理智也被紧贴着摩擦。他把脸颊紧贴在格林的肩膀上，一只手紧紧搂在格林的背上，另一只手去伸到股间去摸索格林的阴茎。

伦纳德已经有点晕乎乎的了，他现在急需那个在腿间戳了很久的滚烫东西来填满自己，在扶着格林的阴茎慢慢坐进去一个头部的时候，他就忍不住颤抖起来，

“...啊....它好大...”，伦纳德压低了声音像说给自己听。

格林被他的主动撩拨得难以自持，不等进zone以后慢吞吞的伦纳德，格林摁着怀里人的腰身顶了上去，

“！！！”，快速的进入和没等伦纳德适应就开始的抽动让他猛地挺起了身子，拒绝地要从人的搂抱中逃开，可是被磨完了力气的伦纳德没能摆脱格林的手臂，还是被摁在怀里狠狠顶起来，几下用力的摩擦刚好碾在前列腺上，强烈的快感和满足感从尾椎攀升，类排泄的抽出感和被高热完全塞满的饱足感交替折磨着伦纳德的神经，他又让自己瘫回格林的怀里。

这边的也格林并没有好到哪去，他的阴茎彻底陷在伦纳德紧致且湿热的身体里，这感觉比操一个刚开苞的姑娘还好，感觉怀里的人逐渐卸了劲，动起来不够爽快的格林搂着伦纳德翻了个身，压在要软成巧克力酱的伦纳德身上继续耕耘。

太特么爽了，so fucking tight！

这个体位能看到伦纳德微皱着眉头受不住的表情，实在是让格林感到满足。  
身下的人闭着眼睛咬住下唇，被顶到时候只哼出一点声音来，膝盖在格林的腰侧跟着节奏收紧磨蹭，还伸手去够格林的肩膀，搭上去之后又并没有用力，又是那种柔顺的欲拒还迎的模样。

和他在球场上的反差太大了，从被支配到支配，位置的转变太让人上头了。这让彻底爽到的格林带了点别的小心思，想着能不能把他操到忍不住叫出来，想看他彻底被快感和自己支配的样子，所以他摸到伦纳德的嘴唇，有点强硬地把手指塞了进去，从后槽牙摸到下犬齿，中指搅着柔软的舌头不让人把嘴巴闭上。

显而易见伦纳德没有让他失望，这个刚开始就主动得有点暗暗的疯的男人现在完全被操开了，他没有闭合嘴巴，而是一边被撞得喘息抽气一边追着嘴里的手指舔咬，他嗯嗯地叫着睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着蹂躏自己的人影，黑色的闪光里又有乞求，他知道怎么用眼睛说话。

向来沉不住气的格林被这样看一眼就要去了，“这人虽然混蛋，但在床上是真的辣”，格林这样想着，又深重得操进去。  
被情欲支配的两个人激烈的动作让伦纳德撸动着自己下身的手也逐渐加快，格林几乎想把自己全部压进伦纳德身体里，肉体啪啪地撞击在一起的声音在窗帘紧闭的房间响着，高潮马上就要降临在他们两个身上。

快速的摩擦很快让伦纳德射了出来，他呜咽着挺起腰去追逐着格林的阴茎，同时收紧了身体迎接汹涌的快感，而格林并没有因为这个停下，他继续疯狂地在伦纳德体内插个不停，感受着缩紧的臀部肌肉的挤压和高潮时肠道的绞紧，终于在伦纳德被蹭得拧着身子要逃跑时把人抓住搂紧了射了出来。

“哈.....”，格林舒爽得大口喘气，下身还在伦纳德软热的体内小幅度的顶，被压着的伦纳德还没从高潮中缓过来，格林蹭一下他就抖一下，连说话的声音都找不到，软着胳膊想把格林推开。

“sorry，”格林反应过来被软软顶了几下的是伦纳德的手，他翻了个身让自己躺在床的空位上，摸着肚皮回味刚才自己和伦纳德的高潮。科怀伦纳德这个人，打球不错，人不难看，腰也蛮细的，屁股又圆又有肉，操起来有滋有味，追梦很满意。

他忘了自己才是来送炮的那个。

不过他身上太干净了，只有手臂上有几个纹身，如果能在那把腰上纹上点东西，等他再爽到扭起来的时候，应该能漂亮得开出花来。  
以上是纹身幻想家追梦格林的事后思考。

在他瞎胡想的时候，看起来被操得可怜兮兮的伦纳德已经慢慢缓过来了，他揉了揉自己的脸，有点睁不开眼得向浴室走去。

哗哗一阵水声过后，伦纳德已经洗完了澡干净清爽地走回房间，然后坐在床边观察仍然躺在床上思考人生的追梦。

伦纳德猜想格林在思考什么，他以为格林在懊悔，

“你很喜欢他吗，可是他把你送给我了”

“你说什么？”格林一时间没反应过来，

“我说斯蒂芬”

“噢，fuck u！闭嘴吧！”格林的怒气值开始回升，伦纳德真是个一张嘴就让人火大的人，除了叫床和舔手指的时候。

“you already have”伦纳德无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你可以走了，我要休息。”

格林听到他这种穿上裤子不认人的话简直震惊，用经典的你tmd在说什么？的疑惑脸看着他，

“你占着我的床，快点起来”，伦纳德开始朝格林扔毛巾

“好了！我现在就起来！！”

追梦格林的愤怒又回到身体里了，他简直一分钟也不想待在这，他立刻从床上跳起来，骂骂咧咧地捡起地上的裤子和上衣，并在门后找到了自己的外套，可惜在刚开始的战斗中它牺牲得有些惨烈。

追梦真的很想和他打一架，不是在床上的那种！妈的这个人真的烦，从来没见过这样莫名其妙无理取闹捉摸不透的人。他临走前把门摔得震天响，而伦纳德在屋里认真地换着床单对此不做理会。


End file.
